Midiendo las mentiras para ser feliz
by Lim0nsit0
Summary: Que puedes pensar despues de haber estado herida por alguien. Jugar a la rueda de la fortuna en esta vida es ser arriesgado. Desgraciadamente mis juegos ganados los eh pagado muy caro.No siempre ganas y siendo así ¿A quien le toca perder?


**02 de Mayo 2008**

**Por: Miranda**

**Midiendo las mentiras para ser Feliz**

_Abrí mis ojos perpleja, había estado en medio de un juego del cual había estado huyendo muchos meses atrás y sin haberlo previsto. Es decir, no soy una perita en dulce ni una blanca paloma, si esta de mas por decir que hay muchos pecados marcados en mi historial de conducta. Aun sabiendo que tendría que pagar las cosas malas que antes había echo nunca imagine que de esta manera ni que él me haría pagar._

**No… Y****a no puedo enamorarme**

El viaje a las afueras de Tokio había estado de lo mejor o bueno eso fue lo que mi mejor amiga me platico, por que yo no pude ir.

- ¡Demasiada perversión Sakura! – sonrió entre cotilleos – todos acordaron no contar nada de lo sucedido pero si miras a tu alrededor nadie habla mas que de lo que pasó allá

- Mmm… Y ¿Eriol…? – El semblante de mi mejor amiga cambio repentinamente

- Es una persona totalmente diferente a como nos la pinta… me ah decepcionado, es decir yo no soy una inocente pero el se saca el premio al mas hipócrita. Ese cuento de que ama a su novia es solo eso, un cuento, un choro…

- Lo que pasa es que estas celosa…

- Sakura, es que hubieras visto, todos entraban a un cuarto con una y cuando te descuidabas salían con otra y todas esas golfas van en esta escuela… huy

- Je… si que estuvo bueno entonces

- Shaoran encontró a una enamorada, estaba tan borracha y gritaba que lo amaba ¡Hazme el favor! Jajaja en la primera noche de haberlo conocido _"Es que tiene un no se que, qué me encanta" _jajaja

- Que mala eres - si, todo era una sorpresa por que a un año de haber estado en la prepa, mi viaje no fue en lo absoluto a sí, la palabra alcohol no estaba en mi vocabulario

Mas no me sorprendía, todos allí tenían una mentalidad distinta y poco a poco la liberación entraba por mi mente haciendo que mis ideas algo añejas cambiaran demasiado. En especial en el tema el sexo, no es que fuera de las que se persignaban cada que escuchaban la palabra, simplemente que quería que eso fuera con alguien especial.

Recientemente había terminado con mi novio, un chico totalmente fuera de mis gustos y… me enamore. Aun estando comprometida con Yuki. Y eso me hace sentir muy culpable por que para empezar yo fui la rogona y para finalizar, cuando el se enamoro de mí, lo engañe y boté por alguien que no valía ni la tercera parte de pena como él. Y aun así yo estaba como perrita faldera, rogando y llorándole, bueno… lo sigo haciendo. El no me ama y me lo ah dicho directamente pero a mi no me importa, creo que yo si aplico bien aquella frase de: da sin esperar recibir algo a cambio, y es que no recibo absolutamente nada de lo mucho que yo le doy. Jajaja y lo mas gracioso es que es verdad eso de que "Al que amas, no te ama y el que te ama ni una mirada le tiras" Yuki se fue lejos y no es alardeo, pero fue por mi culpa. Y este imbecil que se da por hombre vive a unos minutos de mi casa y me ah echo lo que el a querido o bueno lo que yo eh dejado que me hiciera.

- Sakura, ¿te parece bien que vayamos al mercado a ver los jarrones? – El es Shaoran, un chico de apariencia rebelde y dos años mayor, es guapo pero no muero por él, aunque si tuviera que andar con alguien del salón, lo escogería. Es algo mas alto que yo, de pelo despeinado y arracadas en las orejas, así como una perfo en la lengua y siempre usa anteojos oscuros, en un papel algo rebelde (si fuera un pokemon sería un perfecto sustituto de squirtle)

- Seguro… - el se sentó frente a mí en el autobús, aunque nos llevábamos bien, era raro estar nosotros dos solos, sin los de mas alrededor - ¿Cómo vas con tu novia?

- Mmm mas o menos, ella quiere regresar pero no se que hacer

- ¿La quieres?

- Claro que la quiero, es solo que. Me engañó y pues, no lo se… me citó para vernos en el parque y fui, hablamos y dice que me extraña.

- Llevas cuatro años de novios verdad – el asintió – Pues no se que decirte, en estos momentos no estoy disponible para aconsejar. Sabes, termine con mi novio hace como dos meses, y un amigo suyo, bueno; un mejor amigo suyo me ah propuesto ser novios. No se que hacer, me gusta pero no dejo de querer a mi ex sin embargo, no quiero lastimarlo por que a pesar de todo es mi amigo. Quizás y si lo intentamos nazca algo bonito…

- Pues yo te aconsejo que no lo hagas, te vas a ser daño tu, a el… bueno todos van a salir lastimados. – Lo mire pensativa y le sonreí. Tenía razón, a Hayato lo conocía desde la primaria y estuve un corto tiempo enamorada de él. Y años después nos reencontramos gracias a Daiki (mi ex novio). Aun así por una extraña razón quería decirle que sí

- Es un dilema verdad, tienes razón. Y con respecto a tu novia, pues si la quieres regresa, si funciona que bueno y si no, aunque te duela y la quieras, déjala y busca a alguien más. Quizá lo de ustedes es costumbre…

Caminamos un par de pasillos, conseguimos el presupuesto y regresamos a la Universidad. Después de unas horas las clases habían terminado, Tomoyo me regañaba sobre lo lenta que era al guardar mis cosas y todos hacían su relajo y su escándalo fuera del aula, nada era distinto, ese día era como todos los demás…

- Sakura – miré a Shaoran sonreírme de una manera en la que no siempre hacía, arqueé una ceja extrañada esperando escuchar lo que tenía que decir – Te quiero preguntar algo pero, quiero que me contestes sinceramente, no quiero causarte lastima, ni escuchar rodeos eh… - asentí entre risas, su mirada había cambiado a la de un conquistador bromista y eso me hacía reír - ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

- ¿Qué? ¿Yo? Jajaja vamos Shao, deja de bromear

- No es broma – me puse sería por un momento, sonrojándome un poco y no era por que quisiera decirle que si, simplemente es que no sabía como decirle que no a un amigo (pronto recordé la platica de la mañana, quizá me estaba probando) y así agarrando mas confianza, solo le dije que no podía y que no jugara con esas cosas, que lo quería mucho pero como AMIGO y nada mas!!. El solo me revolvió el pelo y sonrió

Las semanas pasaron rápidamente, yo empecé a andar con Hayata y en el concurso me presentaron a la borracha obsesionada por mi amigo. Todo iba viento en popa, con el pequeño detalle de que seguía enamorada de mi ex (Daiki) y todos mis amigos lo sabían, y me decían lo mal que estaba al seguir así y hacer sufrir (nuevamente) a un inocente que quería darme todo. Ganamos el concurso como segundo lugar, comí muchas cosas, algunas ricas otras horribles!.

- Hey Shao – grité agitando mi brazo – uyuyuy hoy me presentaron a tu novia ñaca ñaca – reí ante su mirada extrañada – Hay no te hagas, la chica flacucha esa de la tarde

- Ella no es mi novia… - Lo regañe un poco por aquellas tonterías que siguieron al clásico, _ella no es mi novia_ lo cierto era que andaba de golfo con ella, y ahora no sabía como quitársela de enzima o. Unos días antes había escuchado un poco de la platica que mantenía con mi amiga Tomoyo, ambos parecían llevarse de lo mejor, y claro, Tomoyo me platicaba todo y lo que me había platicado era eso, que no sabía como quitársela de enzima y que aparte seguía con su novia de la escuela de Derecho.

No cabía duda, nadie era el sexo mas fuerte, ni el hombre ni la mujer, todos somos estupidos al estar enamorados y parece que el sexo opuesto huele eso y nos hace feo, nos lastima (con intención o intencionalmente) y yo ya estaba harta de todo este rollo.

Tomoyo era una muy buena amiga, de lo mejor, bonita, relajista y alivianada. Me contó mucho de ella desde el primer día en que nos conocimos y accidentalmente tomamos el autobús equivocado, dándonos más tiempo para platicar.

Sin embargo, la filosofía de mi amiga (filosofía que muchas tomamos) era: si me gusta, lo disfruto por un rato y después me voy… ahh que sabías palabras, claro es bonito hacer eso, no te enamoras, no te lastimas y todos felices ah y lo mejor, te echas al plato al que tu quieras, pero… por que no me di cuenta que hacer eso te hacía sentir tan vacía. Es decir, ella huía de un noviazgo de amor mutuo pero no por que no lo quisiera, si no por que no lo encontraba pero claro que lo anhelaba, así como todos.

Hayata era un niño muy lindo, sus papás me dieron clases en la escuela primaria y al parecer los dos estaban contentos de nuestro noviazgo, mis padres también. Me conciente y me cuida muchísimo, me cumple mis caprichos y bromeamos siempre, nunca discutimos y todos los fines de semana salimos a algun lado, ah y al vivir a minutos de mi casa nos veíamos todas las noches, pero… todo tan perfecto hace de la vida imperfecta y yo, animal estupido, no quería lo perfecto. Es decir por que criticar a adan y eva si todos somos iguales, con el (podría decirse) que tenia el paraíso. Pero NO! Quería seguir sufriendo por alguien que al día siguiente de terminar se beso cn otra frente a mi! A centímetros.

- Gracias por traerme Hayata – le di un fuerte abrazo y un beso en los labios – te marcare para que pases por mi ¿Vale? – sonreí dejando mi chamarra en la maleta. La universidad había programado un viaje a Sendai para finales de Enero. Todos estábamos emocionados y era mi primer viaje de universidad. Estaba muy contenta, mi novio me dio dinero extra para algún antojillo. Lo recibí con algo de remordimiento, algo que siempre tuve en mente era que lo quería mucho pero no lo amaba y eso me hacía sentir ese hueco en el pecho que no había podido llenar.

- Cuídate mucho –

Mis amigos me regañaron por la tardanza, todos ya estaban listos con sus maletas y chamarras extras. Shaoran me ayudo con mi maleta. Últimamente nos habíamos acercado muchísimo, y me había encariñado mucho con él. El viaje iba a ser muy largo, los asientos al final se revolvieron y termine sentándome en la parte trasera del autobús. Pusieron canciones muy tristes llegada la noche, y mirar por la ventanilla, los lugares desérticos causado por la fria madrugada hicieron ponerme melancólica y muy pero muy triste.

- ¿Estas bien? – shaoran se sentó junto a mí y me abrazó muy fuerte, lo mire fingiendo una sonrisa, limpio una lagrima que caía lentamente por mi mejilla – Estas así por tu novio verdad

- Me siento tan vacía Shaoran, tan llena de nada. Pero el me quiere y mucho, no puedo dejarlo, no se como. Aun sigo viendo a mi ex, hablamos y se junta a mí, nos besamos aun estando Hayata allí, claro que no nos vio pero aun así… -

- Yo te dije varias veces que lo que hacías estaba mal, desde un principio hubieras rechazado a este chavo y mira, a horita estarías sin este gran peso y culpabilidad, no quieras regalar amor por que para empezar no tienes amor que regalar Sakura, es patético lo que haces – lo mire con mis ojos cristalizados por lagrimas, el solo me miro fijamente y de una manera demasiado penetrante. Se inclinó un poco hacía a mi,

- No Shaoran, no puedo, que no ves que estoy en una confusión, besarte sería tan absurdo, un beso vacío como los que le doy a mi novio… yo quiero un beso que haga que mis piernas quieran doblarse, que ambos disfrutemos aquel sabor dulce e imaginar que eso es tan prohibido que lo hace tan excitante y anhelante… no lo entiendes que no se hacer feliz a nadie mas sin después lastimarlo… con mi primer novio fue así, lo ame tanto que no podía dormir en esos 8 meses que estuvimos juntos, pero el estaba como yo ahora, no quería salir lastimado y me alejo de él. Cuando vio que yo me había alejado demasiado, que ya no lloraba por él, que no sufría de insomnio quiso recuperarme pero todo fue en vano, la relación no podía para más. Lo engañe dos veces, y al primero con el que lo engañe también lo hice llorar, quiso tenerme solo para él y a mi me divertida fingir llanto de culpabilidad. Ahora es Hayata y esta pasando lo mismo y yo, me siento como una mal nacida, al hacer esto pero no puedo volver atrás, no se como volver a sentir esa fidelidad, esa armonía, estar enamorada, suspirar, rayar mis libretas, dibujar… Shaoran… una parte de mi ya no quiere salir… sigue escondida, huyendo de todo… -

_**Y No poder enamorarse es como tener sexo y no llegar a un orgasmo….**_


End file.
